Trust me
by spanishwannabe
Summary: Sam and Andy find themselves in a tricky situation and it's up to Andy to get them out
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first ever fic and im really nervous but i wanted to do this so please comment whatever you think and please give me tips on how i can improve my fic as if people like it i do have some ideas for more chapters

* * *

Sam had been my partner for a long time now.

He was there the many times my dad had fallen off the wagon, he was there when me and Luke had a huge and very public fight because of his marriage to his job which ended in us breaking up and he was there when I needed someone to fix a sink.

He was always there for me and yet I still thought of him as this totally impulsive guy who was dangerous and who would only hurt me but looking at him, driving the cruiser safely, I wondered how I ever could have been so wrong about him and why I was still having this same opinion.

"McNally would you just tell me if I have ketchup down my face already cos the staring is weirding me out"

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"Yeh I noticed, what's eating you" he said cautiously as though he was expecting me to shut him out, which I realised was something I did a lot these days. Even though he knew just about as much about my life as Traci I still couldn't tell him about my real feelings towards him, even though we had almost slept together the night of the blackout but as I had been told so many times before, lust and love were two very different things and I wasn't sure exactly what column his feelings for me fell under.

"McNally, you don't have to answer the question but a reply or even a change of subject would be nice"

"Sorry I guess just everything that's been going on recently I've realised that you are pretty much always there for me"

"Well I am your partner I'm supposed to have your back"

"Yeh I know I just want you to know that I really appreciate it and ..."

"We have shots fired all available units respond"

"1504 responding" Sam said as he flicked the lights and siren on and smoothly accelerated, "so what were you about to say"

"Doesn't matter" I replied sighing with the knowledge that I would probably never be brave enough to bring that tense subject up again and knowing that the only person I was hurting just now was myself. We arrived at the scene and I quickly assessed the surroundings.

We were the first unit there so we were going to have to take the cautious approach with guns drawn and constantly on alert. There were a bunch of houses, a desolate building and a community centre which was where we were headed.

As we approached the buildings with our weapons drawn I heard a scream and then four gunshots.

Sam looked over at me and I knew what he was thinking quite plainly from the look. He was saying just because I wasn't his rookie anymore didn't mean I could try to be a hero and I was to follow his lead and let him do the talking. He had been giving me the same speech ever since I turned my back on a gun pointed at my head to go save him. The familiar exchange wasn't one that I enjoyed but in light of my epiphany something that made me think maybe he does care.

We entered the centre and quickly located where the shooting had been coming from but when we got to the third door on the left we were not expecting what was behind it.

We opened the door and saw what looked like around twenty hostages, children and adults, lying on the floor all looking absolutely terrified but uninjured we were confused. Why were these people lying here if there was no guard or anything watching them and none of them appeared to have a gun so where had the shots come from.

We went farther into the room Sam taking the left side and me taking the right. As we approached the back we noticed a door and assumed this was where the shooter was hiding so he looked in while I kept an eye on the front door. I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned around to see a man holding a gun to Sam's forehead with one hand and his other arm around Sam's neck constricting Sam's breathing. I also noticed four dead bodies all men and all adults lying dead in the back room.

I started to panic. Sam always did the talking in these situations and whenever I did it we always seemed to end up in more trouble than we began with and the fact that this man had a gun pointed at the man I love's head was not helping with the panic.

I had my gun pointed at him and Sam's appeared to be on the floor behind the two of them. I knew that even if I did manage to get a shot at the guy he could just as easily shoot Sam at the same time. I also knew that I couldn't call for back-up as that would be Sam's death sentence so the only real hope I had right now was that there were other units on the way and that maybe one of them would be able to get us out of this mess.

"Drop your weapon or he dies and maybe I'll chuck in a kid or two as well" the shooter said this in a confident demand and knew that he was going to get his way.

I could see Sam's expression change into something I couldn't quite place as I slid the gun away from me and him knowing that my one real hope of getting him away from the shooter was now gone and I was the only one who was here to get him out of this.

* * *

Please leave comments and tell me about anything that i can improve on.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2. This chapter is written from Sam's point of view. Thank you for all the comments and story subscriptions. Your advice and comments are really encouraging and are making me a bit more confident in doing this. Please comment whatever you think and tell me how i can improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue (sorry forgeot to put this in last chapter)

I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Andy had been sitting beside me in the cruiser for almost two hours and she had hardly said anything. My first thought was that I had done something wrong but I figured that couldn't be it seeing as just last night she had called me to come help her with her dad.

But for the past half hour she had started staring and the unforgiving need to know what she was thinking right now while she was looking at me was making me forget about the privacy part of our friendship.

I thought the best way to approach this was a humorous approach cos I knew If I tried too heavy at the start she'd run.

"McNally would you just tell me if I have ketchup down my face already cos the staring is weirding me out" I said but smiling at the same time but she still jumped and blushed seeing me catch her staring.

"Sorry I was just thinking" she said quickly turning her head around so she was looking out the windshield.

"Yeh I noticed, what's eating you?" I asked carefully still trying to not scare her because I knew she would just shut me out if I did and I was starting to get worried.

I got no response even though I had waited for what felt like forever. It must be something really bad because she looks zoned out right now and hasn't even noticed that we just drove by her favourite coffee shop which would normally have her begging to stop.

"McNally, you don't have to answer the question but a reply or even a change of subject would be nice"

I was starting to get a bit annoyed now. Maybe she's dating Luke again, that would be terrible, not only is he an idiot and didn't realise what a good thing he had but now I wouldn't be able to tell her how I felt about her.

"Sorry I guess just everything that's been going on recently I've realised that you are pretty much always there for me"

I almost gasped. How could she do this whenever I was thinking, say something so close to the truth and now I was torn. I could tell her, just tell her that I love her but then she would freak out and run and I need her in my life. I was going to have to play it cool, real cool.

"Well I am your partner I'm supposed to have your back"

There that sounded like something anyone would say, didn't it? Maybe I should just tell her, maybe it wouldn't be that bad maybe she would say she loved me too. Yeh keep dreaming Sam.

"Yeh I know I just want you to know that I really appreciate it and ..."

"We have shots fired all available units respond"

"1504 responding" I said as I flicked the lights and sirens on and pushed the pedal down while thinking what was she going to say next. I decided to push my luck for the day, "so what were you about to say?"

"Doesn't matter" she sighed sounding almost as disappointed as I felt but I dropped it knowing that I had to concentrate on work now.

We approached the community centre which was where we had been called out to and I looked around. I knew we were the first to respond so I was taking it slowly and carefully, so far there were no dead bodies, no gunmen hanging out of windows so it seemed safe enough to get out of the cruiser.

As we were approaching the door of the community centre there were four more gunshots making me speed up a bit knowing that whoever was in there was getting impatient.

I looked over at Ally giving her my warning look which normally came along with a speech but there wasn't enough time for that today. I tried to put my feelings into that look but from her expression she didn't get the "I love you" vibe from it. If only she realised that I wasn't doubting her, I just needed her to be safe and I needed to feel like I protected her even if it was just doing silly little things.

We approached the room where whimpering and heavy breathing was coming from but even I had never seen what lay behind the door.

There were around twenty people just lying on the floor with no guard watching them, no blood anywhere, no gun. It was downright puzzling why hadn't they left. I took the lead and went farther into the room hearing McNally behind me. I could see a door at the far left corner of the hall and felt more than knew that whoever was responsible for this was in there. I could tell Andy had picked up on this too but if she thought that I would let her go in there while I watched the front door she had another thing coming.

I opened the door and entered the room leaving the door slightly ajar so I could still keep an eye on Andy and the twenty hostages. The room looked like a kitchen with a bathroom in the back. There were four men lying on the ground all with visible gunshot wounds to the head. I could see through to the bathroom and I couldn't see anyone so I assumed the shooter had ran when he heard the sirens so I holstered my weapon and checked the men for signs of life but there was none, so just as I was about to put a call in for ambulances and homicide to come analyse the scene, I heard a noise behind me and just as I span around to see what it was a arm snaked around my neck instantly constricting my breathing and I felt the barrel of a gun being pushed into my temple meanwhile my gun had disappeared from its holster and was now lying on the ground around a metre to the left of me.

I knew then I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Why hadn't I looked around more for the shooter now I was putting Andy in danger and if I died I would die without telling her how I feel and I would leave Sarah alone. I couldn't do that. I tried to move my head around to get a visual of the shooter but he was pretty strong and I seemed to be kinda stuck.

He started to push me back towards the main hall. I would never forget the look of shock and terror on Andy's face as she saw me, the shooter and the four dead bodies on the ground behind me. She quickly stifled all emotion on her face but in her eyes it was still plainly visible to me.

She was still pointing her gun at the shooter but I knew she wouldn't be able to shoot him without shooting me too.

"Drop your weapon or he dies and maybe I'll chuck in a kid or two as well" I relaxed as the shooter said this because first he was only really threatening to kill me and not her and second I knew because she was my partner she would do the right thing and drop her gun. I had total confidence in her and she did exactly that but I could see she was starting to panic a bit more.

Just as I had relaxed thinking the back-up would be here soon I saw the gun move around so it was now pointing at Andy and then he pulled the trigger.

It hit her with a loud thump and she fell to the ground. At the same time she was falling I tilted all my weight to the balls of my feet and threw the shooter over my head and onto the ground. While he was dazed I ran to get Andy's gun and pointed it at him. I then took his gun off him and handcuffed him, face down on the floor.

As soon as I heard the locks click I was running to where Andy had landed. She was in between two little boys who seemed to be choking back tears. She was dazed and her breathing was laboured. It looked like the bullet had been stopped by her vest but must have broken a rib and pushed it into her lung because she was having a real hard time.

I radioed for an ambulance at the same time as I heard footsteps running down the corridor. Assuming it was the other units arriving as back-up I wasn't really paying attention and was more trying to make out what Andy was saying. She sounded drunk and hoarse and her words were non understandable. I saw a shadow falling over her and looked up.

There was a man there. He was not a cop. He was holding two guns, one pointed at Andy's head and the other pointed at me. This day was just getting worse and worse.

Andy looked up and I saw the look of terror in her eyes and then a change something almost like understanding. I aimed my gun (or should I say Andy's) at him.

"Drop your weapon" I yelled letting him know that I was in charge.

Just as I saw him tense his finger getting ready to shoot me, he yelled in pain and dropped his gun just after pulling the trigger making the bullet fall downwards and into Andy's thigh. She blacked out, still with her mouth around the guy's ankle and it was then that I understood. She knew he was going to shoot me and so she sacrificed herself so I would be okay.

I quickly ran and put handcuffs on the guy before he thought he could get cute and try something else. I then looked at Andy whose leg was bleeding heavily and whose breathing had got even worse. It was then I heard the sirens.

I rushed over to Andy, praying that she would be ok, when her eyes flickered open. She saw me and then she started trying to speak.

"Sam ... I ... love ... you" she gasped and before I could even process this information she blacked out again. This time though her breathing stopped. All the hostages had crowded around me but I didn't care that they were scared and that they wanted to know they were safe. All I cared about was Andy.

"Don't do this to me McNally, I love you, do you hear me I love you Andy".

I started giving her mouth to mouth knowing that if I got her back, no when I got her back we would be happy together.

The medics rushed in and took over from me but I refused to leave her even when Oliver and Jerry were asking me questions trying to figure this thing out. All I cared about from now on was her.

* * *

Please comment

Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter just wasn't really working for me. Please let me know what you think

This chapter flips from Sam's to Andy's point of view so i hope you like it

Thank you for all the reviews it makes me so happy when i see a new one and thank you all for supporting me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

Enjoy and Please review;-)

* * *

I was confused, like seriously confused.

I didn't know where I was, I didn't know why I was here, I didn't know why I felt like I'd been run over by a bus and I didn't know why I couldn't move or open my eyes or anything. It was like I was being kept a prisoner inside of my own body.

Then I heard it. There were strange beeping sounds and other noises which I couldn't really place but then I heard him. It was Sam. He just kept saying over and over "I love you". Was he talking to me? I'm not sure this is so confusing and now I can feel it again, I'm fading.

* * *

_When we had got to the hospital, she had been rushed straight to surgery. I could honestly not understand anything they were saying they spoke so fast, it was like they were speaking alien._

_After thirty minutes almost everyone from 15 had arrived in the waiting room, all trying to reassure me that she would be fine. Traci was an absolute state; she couldn't stop crying and was clinging on to Jerry as if he was the oxygen she needed. Noelle was sitting beside Oliver and he had his arm around her. Chris and Gail were holding hands and Gail appeared to be the rock in that relationship, Dov looked devastated and was fidgeting obviously totally uncomfortable with this situation. Best was calling once an hour to get updates and Luke was nowhere to be seen. Traci told me in between hiccups this was because him and Andy had broken up a week ago and she just hadn't been able to tell me that yet because she loved me too much to lose me. She seemed to be a lot more honest when she realised I loved Andy too. Jerry also told me that Andy's radio had been on when she had told me that she loved me and they all knew exactly what was going on especially after they had heard me screaming I loved her too when the medics were trying to revive her._

_It was the longest five hours of my life and that is no exaggeration. _

"Who's waiting for Andy McNally?" a tall, dark haired doctor asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay well who's the next of kin?"

Traci and I went over before he could ask anymore stupid questions

"Okay her surgery went well but there were some complications. The bullet that was lodged in her vest only cracked a rib however this rib then tore her lung and caused it to collapse. We successfully managed to re-inflate the lung however it will be a long time before the rib heals. And as for the bullet that entered her thigh, it tore the femoral artery and caused her to lose huge amounts of blood. It also cracked her femur. However the problem is a fragment of the bullet from her thigh travelled up her artery and eventually ended up in her brain. This caused her brain to swell but luckily it didn't burst the artery or cause any permanent damage as far as we can see. The fragment has now been removed but Miss McNally has been put into a medically induced coma to ensure that no brain damage will occur and to allow the swelling to go down. We will hope to bring her out of the coma by tomorrow.

The overload of information was almost too much for me to handle but then I kicked into cop mode.

"So you're telling me that she is going to be in a coma before there's even a chance that she will wake up again?"

"Yes officer Swarek that is what I'm saying and I understand this is a lot to take in but this is the best course of treatment and we are confident that by tomorrow the swelling will have gone down enough for us to wake her and there will be absolutely no permanent damage"

"So after tomorrow she will be back and able to speak and everything?"

"Yes Officer Swarek we are cautiously optimistic that everything will be fine by tomorrow, now if you will excuse me I have other patients" and with that he turned and left.

I was left staring after him while Traci turned and told everyone else what we had been told.

I heard footsteps behind me and felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Noelle.

"You know Sammy this could have been a lot worse and from what the doctor says it will only be 24 hours until your girl wakes up and you're able to tell her properly that you love her" and then raising her voice loud enough for everyone else to hear "Okay there's a whole lot of paperwork back at the barn and we are absolutely no use around here so Dov take Oliver's squad car with Chris back to the barn but swing by the community centre and get Sammy's car too. Gail and Oliver in my car and Jerry take Traci home and I'll tell Best that you guys are taking the rest of today and tomorrow off. Oh and Sam I'll bring some clothes and stuff around for you and McNally after shift and I'm ordering you to stay with her until she wakes up."

Then she left with everyone else. That woman really was amazing. I asked at the desk and got directions to room 3265 and went in.

Andy looked so tiny and pale in the hospital bed. It was a scary thing to see, her lying there looking so fragile, with tubes and monitors hooked up to her everywhere. I pulled the chair and took her hand in between mine. It was cold. It was only then that the day caught up with me and I realised how bad it had been and how exhausted I was. I couldn't sleep though so I just kept telling her I loved her over and over hoping she would wake up and eventually sleep found me.

Everything was silent now and it still didn't make any more sense to me where I was.

* * *

I could hear someone's slow, deep breathing next to me and felt my heart brighten with the hope that maybe it was Sam. I love him so much, where is he?

_It was the morning after the poker game. For the first time ever, Jerry and Sam had allowed the girls to join in. We had all gone around to Jerry's. There was Jerry, Sam, Traci, Oliver, Noelle and me. We had all been so excited and me, Traci and Noelle had decided that we would not only beat the guys at their own game but we would also drink them under the table. I had won 100 bucks that night, Traci lost 50, Noelle won 300, Sam lost 200, Jerry lost 300 and Oliver didn't win or lose anything. We had drunk two bottles of tequila, four bottles of wine and a bottle of vodka between the six of us and it felt like it too. We had all eventually left Jerry's at 5 to walk home._

_I got to the station just before parade and looked like hell. I could hear Traci groaning with me every time someone slammed a locker door. Noelle seemed fine and we hadn't seen the guys yet. _

_I heard whistling behind me and winced. Sam breezed past looking the same as ever._

_We got our assignments and of course I was riding with Sam so I went to the cruiser got into the passenger seat and hoped the 10 hour shift would be over soon._

_Sam got into the cruiser and started it up and within seconds we were leaving the lot._

"_So you look like hell" he joked._

"_Thanks, now can you shut up" I growled._

"_No can do McNally, I seem to remember a little time when I was hungover and I got no sympathy off you"_

"_No fair Sam, I drank twice as much as you last night and beat your ass so you owe me"_

"_Well I'll think about it. So how about some breakfast"_

_That was the final straw. I signalled to him to pull over and without argument he did. As soon as we had stopped I jumped out and puked all over the side of the road. It was surprising when I felt a hand rubbing my back. He was actually trying to comfort me._

"_Sam I don't think breakfast is a good idea" I said weakly._

"_You think McNally, I was looking forward to a big, greasy bacon roll but now I'm totally off it" he said jokingly but then realised the food reference was the reason my vomiting was starting again. "Sorry McNally I didn't mean too, I was trying to make you feel a bit better"_

"_It's okay, I'm done now"_

"_You sure cos I can get you a sick note if you need it?" he said concern ringing in his tone_

"_Yeh I'm good thanks, I just need to relax for a bit" I said as I climbed back into the cruiser. He followed my lead and got in too but once he was back in and had started the cruiser his hand was once again rubbing my back, while I was leaning forward, and I have to say it was helping so much. I could feel the warmth coming off his hand and a trail of goosebumps following it moving up and down my back. This never happened when Luke touched me._

_I eventually fell asleep with him still rubbing my back and had the best sleep that I'd had in months. _

_I felt him gently shaking me and looked around. We were back in the barn, how had we got back here and what time was it_

_Sam saw my look of confusion and an amused look crossed his face._

"_It's okay McNally, you fell asleep and I decided I just couldn't deal with you on a hangover so I let you sleep and we had no calls so I just drove around for a couple of hours but the shifts over now so you're gonna have to get up."_

I remember thinking at the time that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me but over the months until now I think he may have been even sweeter.

* * *

I woke up and realised it was light outside and looked like it was well into the morning. I checked the time and realised it was ten in the morning. As I started to get up I felt a huge pain in my neck and knew I was an idiot to have slept for eight hours in the same position, just as I winced and started to raise my hand to rub the back off my neck another hand beat me too it. It took me a few seconds to process exactly what I was seeing. Andy was awake and rubbing my neck and although her eyes were glazed over with pain she looked happy. It was then she noticed me looking at her.

"Oh sorry Sam did I wake you" she said cheerfully but I knew her well enough to hear the pain too.

"Andy when did you wake up, have you called a doctor, how much pain are you in?" the amount of questions I had were ridiculous.

I pressed the buzzer straight away realising that she wouldn't have and hoped someone would come soon because I couldn't deal with seeing her in this much pain

"Andy why didn't you wake me, you must be in so much pain?"

"I'm sorry, you just looked so peaceful and it was better finally knowing where I was instead of having the darkness and the quiet"

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for just falling asleep like that. Did you know that you're supposed to be in a coma?"

"Ahh that would explain the darkness, well maybe I was too desperate to see you to stay in the coma"

"McNally you are seriously hurt, I almost lost you"

"I know but you didn't and Sam I know you're angry just now but I love you"

"Andy I can't be angry at you and even though what you did in the community centre was incredibly stupid, I'm not angry"

"Oh and Andy I love you too"

It was then the nurse came in, smiling at the exchange she had just heard but then remembering Andy was meant to be in a coma and paged the doctor. He came along within a few minutes and seemed really surprised but recovered and immediately gave Andy some morphine to help with the pain explaining this meant she would probably be asleep again for up to 8 hours.

"I love you so much Andy and I'll be here when you wake up"

"I love you too Sam" and then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Now I'm kinda stuck on what to do for chapter 4 and i don't know whether just to let them be happy ever after or to make up another drama. Any suggestions will be welcome.

Please review. Thanks again.


End file.
